


Howling

by nicoledove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoledove/pseuds/nicoledove
Summary: Natasha and Steve's vacation is coming to an end, and now they're traveling down the road in nowhere, Arizona, with the sunset behind them and their future in front of them.





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this or if it even makes sense, but here ya go.

_Bonnie and Clyde._

That was probably what they looked like. Sunglasses covering their eyes as their car drawled along a desolate, dusty, hard-packed dirt road in the middle of nowhere, Arizona, with the beginning of the sunset behind them. An orange sky that looked like fire. Two agents of SHIELD, Natasha Romanoff in the passenger seat and Steve Rogers at the wheel, taking a much needed break from their superhero duties to unwind and relax.

Natasha's back was arched against her seat, her arms in the air as she leaned back. Steve had, to her slight annoyance, gotten a small car, but at least it was roofless. He hadn't talked in a while. Whether it was because he was sad that they were going back to work in a few hours or if he was happy to be rid of her in a few hours, she didn't know. She liked to think they had a good friendship, but she didn't know where the boundaries lay.

"Four days," Natasha said, her words being overshadowed by the wind. "Four days of traveling dirt roads in the South and stopping wherever and whenever we want to. I think it's been a good time, don't you?"

"I don't know," he said teasingly. "I think traveling through Europe would have been more fun."

Natasha snorted. The Avengers had enough problems in America, and Europe was just worse. "If you think hiding our identities and keeping out of sight is fun, then sure."

He glanced at her, and with one hand, he pulled down his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow. "That's exactly what we've been doing. I rented this car under the name Nick Organa."

Natasha blinked. "Organa? Like, Star Wars? Have you finally gotten around to watching that?"

He laughed. "Why do you sound so surprised? I may be an old man, but I can catch up quickly."

"Do you know what a meme is?"

"I do. Thanks to Parker."

Natasha rolled her eyes. That kid could quote at least thirty memes off the top of his head. She pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and howled.

He was startled. "Jeez, Nat! What the heck was _that_?"

She did it again, as loud as she could. "My wolf howl. Now you."

He looked at her incredulously. "No."

She punched his shoulder encouragingly. "Come on."

He laughed nervously. "I am _not_ howling. Where is this coming from?"

"Look up to the sky and set all your emotions free. Howl like everyone's listening."

"Natasha. What the hell."

She laughed, leaning her head against the headrest. "Steve. Let's promise to do this again. Take a few days off and travel."

"Again?"

"Again."

He didn't look at her. He stared straight ahead, but he smiled. "Anytime anywhere, Romanoff."


End file.
